Kelopak Bunga Sakura
by CrimsonEmerald
Summary: Chihaya berlari, Taichi berhenti/"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi, Taichi"/Taichi tersenyum "Aku harus pergi, semua kartu itu terlihat hitam di mataku"/Angin bertiup dingin, burung-burung berkicau sendu, menatap bias senja yang segamang perasaan kacau dua manusia dibawah sana/"Aku jatuh cinta padamu..Chihaya"/SPOILER CANON/My first fanfict in this fandom! Rnr?


_Chihayafuru__Suetsugu Yuki_

"**KELOPAK BUNGA SAKURA"**

By **C**rimson**E**merald

Romance, CANON Spoiler. _ChihayaxTaichi_.

.

.

.

Chihaya masuk ke ruang klub _karuta_, menemukan sesosok pemuda berambut _softpink _berdiri menghadap jendela. Chihaya amat mengenalnya, tak ada laki-laki berambut _pink _selain Taichi yang dekat dengannya. Chihaya lantas tersenyum, ia berjalan penuh semangat dan berdiri di samping sang pemuda. Taichi menoleh, melirik Chihaya yang datang tiba-tiba dan sedikit mengejutkannya.

Gadis berambut coklat susu itu meletakkan tas sekolahnya di atas meja. Ia akan mengeluarkan sebuah benda, namun gadis itu menyempatkan diri untuk mendongak dan menatap Taichi sembari bertanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Taichi? Hari ini kita tidak latihan, kan?"

Taichi menghampiri Chihaya, ia ikut meletakkan tas sekolahnya di atas meja.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin belajar di sini hari ini. Kau sendiri kenapa di sini?" Taichi balik bertanya, melirik Chihaya yang begitu semangat saat meraih sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Chihaya terkekeh sejenak, membuat Taichi keheranan menatapnya. Gadis itu tengah memegang sebuah kain. Kain beludru bewarna _pink _yang terlihat halus dan masih baru.

"Aku baru saja membeli tirai baru untuk pintu kaca kita. Jadi, aku datang ke sini untuk mengganti tirai kita yang lama." Chihaya tersenyum lebar saat menunjukkan tirai berwarna merah muda yang dibelinya. Gadis itu menjulurkan kainnya terlalu dekat dengan wajah Taichi. Hingga pemuda itu mundur selangkah dari tempatnya.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita pasang bersama?"

Chihaya menegakkan wajah, mata indahnya berbinar penuh semangat. Taichi terpesona sesaat. Netra coklatnya yang kemerahan seindah warna daun _momiji _yang berjatuhan di musim gugur.

"Ya! Ayo kita pasang sekarang juga!" Chihaya menyahut menyadarkan Taichi dari keterpesonaannya.

Taichi tersenyum lembut, meraih ujung tirai yang diserahkan Chihaya padanya.

"Ayo."

...

"Ini terlalu panjang, Chihaya."

"Eehhh? Bagaimana bisa? Padahal aku sudah mengukurnya..."

Taichi mendengus, turun dari mejanya. Melirik Chihaya yang tampak kecewa dan bolak-balik memeriksa tirai yang dibelinya. Tirainya terlalu panjang. Hingga mencapai lantai tatami. Mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka tak bisa memotongnya begitu saja. Harus ada yang menjahit ujung potongannya nanti. Taichi tidak pandai menjahit, jadi Chihaya pasti lebih tidak pandai dari Taichi.

"Sudahlah. Kita perbaiki bersama yang lainnya nanti." Ucap Taichi kemudian membuka pintu kaca.

Whussh

Semilir angin segera menabrak wajahnya. Taichi memejamkan mata. Chihaya juga ikut melindungi matanya dengan tangan. Begitu membuka matanya, Taichi menemukan ratusan kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan. Melayang di udara oleh angin di sekelilingnya. Taichi terpana. Pemandangan di depannya sungguh memanjakan mata.

Tenang. Hanya ada suara deburan angin serta gesekan ranting. Helaian berwarna merah muda itu jatuh tanpa suara. Bergulung-gulung ketika semilir angin kembali mempermainkannya. Taichi tersenyum. Lagi. Hari ini ia banyak sekali tersenyum. Terlebih ketika gadis berambut coklat susu yang bernama Ayase Chihaya berada di sampingnya. Pemuda itu melirik gadis di sebelahnya. Untuk melihat bagaimana kira-kira ekspresinya.

DEG

Taichi lebih terpana pada gadis di sebelahnya daripada pemandangan di depan sana.

Ayase Chihaya terkagum mengamati kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura. Mata seindah daun _momiji_-nya berbinar. Kurva senyum merekah menghias wajah cantiknya. Rambutnya berterbangan, berkilau tertimpa cahaya mentari yang jatuh di atas tubuhnya.

_Ah, perasaan itu datang lagi._

Perasaan hangat yang mengalir melalui rongga hatinya. Taichi amat paham dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Gadis itu sudah memenuhi seluruh atensinya. Dan Taichi tidak bisa menyangkalnya.

"Chihaya..."

"Hm?" Chihaya menoleh. Senyum indah itu masih terpatri di wajah eloknya. Dan Taichi merona ketika menatapnya. Lantas ia berkata sembari menolehkan wajahnya. Mengalihkan fokus ke mana saja asal tidak menatap gadis itu. Ia tidak pernah sanggup memandang Chihaya terlalu lama. Tidak setelah ia menyadari perasaannya pada Chihaya.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu... Chihaya."

-_ia benar-benar jatuh cinta. Jauh sebelum ia menyadarinya._

**OWARI**

**A/N: **Kok ceritanya jadi nggak jelas gini ya '3')a Maaf sebelumnya tapi ini _spoiler _dari _manga _Chihaya yang baru-baru ini rilis. Tapi tentu saja kuubah di beberapa adegan namun tetap dengan maksud yang sama ^^ Setelah ubek-ubek ffn ternyata fict dari fandom ini cuman ada beberapa buah yang berbahasa Indonesia. Kan miris banget liatnya T^T Apalagi ChihayaTaichi termasuk OTP ku...

_Gomen _kalau fictnya seadanya gini, soalnya fict pertama di fandom ini. :3

**OMAKE**

Chihaya berlari. Ia tak bisa diam saja dan membiarkan Taichi pergi. Tidak tanpa penjelasan begitu saja mengapa ia keluar dari klub _karuta. _Jauh di dalam hatinya, Chihaya menganggap Taichi sebagai seseorang yang berharga. Pemuda itu yang sejak awal berjuang bersamanya. Membangun klub _karuta _hingga mereka memenangkan turnamen Nasional. Chihaya tidak mengerti.

_Mengapa Taichi memilih pergi?_

Taichi berhenti. Palang kereta api turun di hadapannya. Menandakan sebuah kereta akan melintas di depannya. Suara deburan keras menghentak telinganya. Ketika kereta api itu melewatinya.

GREP

Tiba-tiba seseorang menahan bahunya. Taichi tersentak. Menemukan Chihaya berdiri di belakangnya secara tiba-tiba. Nafasnya putus-putus. Keringat menghias kening dan lehernya. Gadis itu mengenakan sebuah yukata untuk mengejar Taichi hingga kemari.

"Akuhh tidhak bisahh membiarkanmu pergi, Taichihh" Ujar Chihaya tersengal. Taichi tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia kemudian menarik kepala Chihaya untuk mendekati wajahnya.

CUP

"Maaf aku harus keluar, semua kartu itu terlihat hitam di mataku."

Dan Taichi berjalan pergi ketika palang kereta api naik ke atas. Meninggalkan Chihaya yang mematung dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Angin bertiup dingin. Burung-burung berkicau sendu. Menatap bias senja yang segamang perasaan kacau dua manusia di bawah sana.

**FINAL OWARI**

**Last,**

**PLEASE REVIEW~~~~~~**

_Sign,_

_**C**__rimson__**E**__merald_


End file.
